


fallen

by kandy_luo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childhood Sweethearts, M/M, Omega Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandy_luo/pseuds/kandy_luo
Summary: alpha dean在地下拍卖场救下了青梅竹马的omega cas，两人之间似乎产生了点误会……
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

像是被浸在了水里，周围的声音是风中遥远的教堂钟声，忽近忽远，听不真切……castiel缓慢的睁开眼睛，仿佛这样一个小动作就耗尽了他的全部力气。castiel感到四肢冰冷麻木，腹中却又似有着一团火在灼烧。强光刺得他不由自主地流下眼泪，下意识的想伸手去擦，这才发现自己的双手被捆绑在了背后，捆的并不是很紧，想必是那些人早就料到他的处境，并不害怕他会逃跑。

“看来我们的天使醒了”castiel身旁站着的人说道“女士们，先生们，正如各位所见，我们的蓝眼睛天使是个罕见的男性omega。”castiel的脑子像生了锈，费力的转动了两下，才反应出那人说的是自己。  
“更不用说这么美丽的omega还是个处子”周围的喧哗变得更大声了。“是的，我们的人已经检查过了，不相信的话，待会买家可以亲自验货。”这意有所指的话似乎让气氛变得更热烈了。

castiel木然的打量四周，发现自己被扔在一个小型舞台上，除了讲话的那人，他身后还有两个穿着黑西装，带着墨镜的男性alpha，看不清他们的样子。与之形成鲜明对比的，是赤身裸体的自己。castiel本能的觉得羞耻，想把身体蜷缩进角落里，那灯光却一直追随着他，毫无保留的将他暴露在众多猥亵狂热的目光下。  
castiel搞不清楚自己是怎么来到这的，那天晚上，他像往常一样下班回家，路上遇到一个女孩向他问路，他毫无防备的为她指出正确的路线。然后他就失去了意识，再醒来的时候已经在这儿了，不知道已经过去几天了，也不知道期间他们对他做了什么。

出价在不断飙升。“天使还为我们准备了热辣的节目”也许是为了取悦那些变态观众，主持人示意台上的另外两个alpha，其中的一个男人拿出了一根精致的小皮鞭，不轻不重的甩在castiel身上。  
“不要！”castiel情不自禁地尖叫起来，落下的鞭子并不能造成什么实质性的伤害，更像是一种撩拨挑逗。男人对castiel的求饶充耳不闻，鞭子落在他的胸部，腹部和大腿上……被鞭打过的地方在光洁的皮肤上留下一道道显眼的红痕，那些伤痕烧了起来，像一串串小火苗，和之前因紧张而被忽视的腹部的燥热连成一片，他觉得像是被人从水里捞起来随即又被扔进火里，全身都变得炙热起来，下体有一些黏腻的液体流了出来……castiel熟悉这种感觉，他发情了。

他不应该发情的，castiel的周期一向很规律，“求你们了，放了我”castiel激烈的挣扎起来，另一个男人上前用一只手强势把castiel禁锢在怀里，另一只手掰开他的大腿，让他的私处更多的暴露在舞台的灯光下，台下的口哨声跟欢呼声更大了。  
“多敏感的处子啊，绝对物超所值”主持人不怀好意的声音再次响起。

“干他啊，婊子”台下不知谁喊了一句，狂热的气氛被推至顶峰。castiel尝到了咸味，这才意识到自己哭了，他身后的男人呼吸明显粗重了起来，不过碍于一些可笑的“职业道德”还没有更进一步的动作。  
“婊子”“骚货”“快点操他”台下的叫声渐渐跟记忆里的声音重合了“不知廉耻的贱人”“是他先勾引我的”……“不是的，我没有”castiel抽搐起来，不停摇头，嘴里呢喃着不成句的话语，意识渐渐模糊，舞台上的男人意识到了他的不对劲，赶紧向主持人比了个手势，毕竟他们谁也不敢损坏客人的货物。主持人会意“那么，恭喜我们今晚的优胜嘉宾——”

“等等！”突然不知从哪冒出了一小群人打断了交易，为首的那个人更是直接冲到了台上，抱着castiel的男人试图做些什么，立马被他呵斥住“把你的脏手拿开，如果你还想要它的话！”  
打断交易的男人解开了捆绑着castiel的绳子，脱下自己外套披在他身上，抱起omega径直离开了，众人一时间还没反应过来是怎么回事，竟然没人阻拦他。

“嘘，cas，没事了，我们回家吧”castiel隐约听到有人在他耳边低语，但他听不清到底说了什么，更没力气回应，只感觉那人的气味很好、温暖，令人安心，就像家一样……

  
“Dean！快来见见我的新朋友—Cas”  
“No，Sammy，你不会又拣流浪猫回来了吧”  
“什么啊，Dean”Sam不以为然。  
Dean不情愿的转过身，意外撞上一双惊人的蓝眼睛。“hello，Dean”  
“oh，hi，Cas”这么可爱的小天使是真实存在的吗，Dean有一瞬间以为是他床头的瓷娃娃活了过来。  
Dean Winchester一直认为他亲爱的小弟弟是这世上最可爱的小孩——当然是在除去恶作剧的那部分之后。也许cas是世界上第二可爱的小孩？  
  
“快点，Cas，《芝麻街》要开始了。Dean，你要跟我们一起看吗？”Sam迫不及待的打开了电视机。  
“哦，当然”Dean心不在焉的答道，忍不住好奇地偷偷打量这个新来的孩子。cas似乎察觉到了什么，转过头来向他微微一笑……  



	2. Chapter 2

castiel在一种十分尴尬的处境中醒来。  
刚醒来的时候他什么也没搞清楚，想说话张口吐出的却是一连串的呻吟。  
castiel的脸埋洁白柔软的枕头中，结实修长的双腿被人掰开，身上伏着的陌生alpha正从后面操着他，发情期的omega小穴正不争气的分泌出一连串香甜滑腻的汁液，方便了身后之人的动作。  
  
castiel的意识渐渐回笼，想起了之前发生的事:在一个地下拍卖会上，他被当着众人的面凌辱。身后陌生的alpha强硬的禁锢着他，分开他的双腿，露出私处供人视奸取乐，勃起的阴茎隔着薄薄的布料抵着他的臀缝来回摩擦，粗重灼热的呼吸喷在他脖子上……想到这里，omega敏感的身体竟又起了反应，再加上后面男人在他体内的活塞运动，castiel仅有的一点意识又被打散了。他本就被下了药，提前进入发情期，意识朦胧。初尝情欲滋味，身体又十分敏感，醒来后根本无力反抗，就这么被随便弄了一会儿，他便控制不住地射精了，前面的勃起的小肉棒哆哆嗦嗦的射出稀薄的精水，喷洒到自己的柔软稀疏的耻毛和洁白的床单上……  
  
窗帘被拉上了，屋子里很暗，castiel分不清是白天还是晚上，昏暗里滋生着旖旎的情欲气息。Omega动情的呻吟与在他身后alpha粗重的喘息交织成令人疯狂的情色气氛。castiel不知道操他的alpha是谁，也不知道还要持续多久，此时他只能意乱情迷地胡乱摇头，在情潮涌动时不受控制地流着泪痛苦地呻吟着。  
  
“怎么了，不舒服吗？”正在他身后耕耘的Dean感受到了他的抗拒，体贴的停了下来，换了一个姿势，他将castiel翻了过来，把omega修长的双腿缠到自己腰上，低下头与之接吻，直到那两片干涸的唇瓣变得湿漉漉、亮晶晶的，看起来分外诱人。下身只留下柱头在穴口若有似无的轻轻蹭着“这样呢，有没有好一点”  
  
“不，不要了，让我走吧”castiel哭求道。Dean只当他因身体十分敏感，随便插了一会就被弄射了，脸上挂不住。Dean耐心的吻干了他的泪痕，轻声安慰道“没事了，Cas，会很舒服的，我保证”  
  
说着，Dean撑开他的腿根，再次奋力挺动起来。castiel下意识的夹紧了甬道，内壁不受控制地收缩着，Dean笑着骂他“小骗子，还说不要，下面却吃的这么紧”  
  
castiel湿润的蓝眼睛里满是不敢置信，这副情色又无辜的样子令Dean更加欲火焚身，用力顶弄了几下，细嫩紧致的甬道里再次涌出一大波透明汁液，随着来回抽插被带了出来，落在床单上……  
  
“操，太棒了，Cas”Dean赞美着，抬起omega的双腿架到肩上，alpha呼吸粗重，用力挺动着，狠狠地往蜜穴里撞，捅开了omega的生殖腔，将精液灌了进去，“啊啊…啊嗯，不要”castiel语无伦次，眼框红红的，显然是被操狠了，他控制不住自己的身体，不停颤抖，在Dean射精的时候又攀到了高潮。castiel的下身被各种体液搞得湿漉漉的，就这样dean似乎仍不满意，又往里顶了顶，结住他，直弄得castiel交代出最后一点种子，连连求饶，才搂着酥软成一摊水的omega心满意足的睡了。  
  
  
  
castiel又做了那个已经很久没做过的梦，迷雾中，一个背影渐行渐远，castiel有种直觉——这个只有背影却感觉似曾相识的人对自己很重要。他像之前那样追上去“别走，你是谁？”  
与之前不同的是，这次他抓住了那人的手，背影缓缓转过身来，castiel终于看清了他的脸，居然是lshim——castiel最厌恶的表兄。lshim一把抓住castiel拽进自己怀里“别装了，castiel，你整天撅着屁股在我面前晃来晃去，不就是想让我操你吗”  
“你疯了!你在做什么！”castiel用双手拍打着他的胸膛，奋力反抗……  
  
Dean被这突如其来的袭击搞得有点懵，他的手里还握castiel粉色的、可爱的、勃起的阴茎。  
Dean是被人蹭醒的，castiel的眉头紧锁，半勃的阴茎蹭在Dean形状良好的腹肌上，口中发出断断续续的的呻吟。Dean立刻反应过来，发情期还没过去，即使在睡梦中的omega也依旧渴望alpha的安抚。Dean伸出手指在omega湿润的、微微敞开的小穴里轻轻抽动了两下，立刻就裹上了一层香甜滑腻的透明汁水，Dean就着这些天然的润滑，缓缓的抚慰起omega来……  
  
castiel一睁眼看到的就是这样的情景：他的小兄弟正被抓在那个陌生alpha手里。从一个噩梦到另一个，castiel不知道哪个更惊悚一点。  
“放开我!”castiel用尽全身力气推开了Dean，从他手里“夺”回了自己的家伙。  
  
“嗨，Cas，看——”Dean刚想解释，castiel却哆嗦着起身，试图离开身下这张承载了太多不堪欲望的床。  
“嘿！你要干嘛”Dean及时接住了双腿打颤的omega，castiel感觉到那些之前没被生殖腔吸收的精液正沿着他的腿根缓缓流下。这让castiel更加想逃离这一切。“让我走”castiel挣扎着。  
  
“别闹了，Cas，你在发情期，我不能让你这样出去，让我帮你，好吗？”Dean好言好语的劝慰他。  
castiel对这此嗤之以鼻“别说得好像你在乎似的，强奸我是为了帮我吗？”  
Dean对castiel说出口的话十分震惊“你说什…什么？Cas，我以为你也想要”  
“我不想要，我永远都不想要你”castiel很愤怒“你还想要什么呢，我什么都没有了！”  
Dean放开抱着他的手，跌跌撞撞的下了床，语气冰冷“我知道了…只是留下来，我会离开，现在你这样不安全”  
  
门“砰”的一声关上了，只剩castiel一个人赤身裸体的躺在豪华冰冷的大床上，眼泪终于不争气的流了下来……


	3. Chapter 3

dean想起castiel一天都没有吃过东西，于是拿了一些食物和水打算送过去，刚打开门，浓烈的omega香气就袭击了他的鼻子。  
  
castiel侧躺在床上，低头嗅着枕头上残留的alpha味道，发出低低的抽泣跟变了调的呻吟，从dean的角度只能看到他优美的背部线条，分开的双腿，以及正在小穴里抽插的手指，股间流出的爱液再次打湿了床单。  
  
dean饶有兴致的靠在门框上，看着omega欲求不满的自己操着自己，看样子castiel已经自慰好一会儿了，但他一直没有高潮，因为他做不到，手指太细太短了，已经被操开的身体根本不满足，想要被更大的东西填满。  
  
dean走近，看到omega的阴茎挺立着，前液蹭在他柔软光洁的小腹上，castiel在床上黏黏糊糊的磨蹭着，着迷的寻求着Alpha的气味，Omega挺着腰颤抖着，呻吟着，蜜穴里控制不住地流出更多的液体。  
  
castiel察觉到dean的靠近，他迷迷糊糊的把手指从自己已经被弄的湿哒哒的小穴抽了出来，“alpha”castiel呻吟着叫他，更多的汁水顺着他手指的动作滴到了床单上。  
dean不紧不慢的靠过去，居高临下的看着他。castiel顾不上羞耻，双腿依然敞开着，可怜的阴茎不知疲倦的挺立着。“给我，alpha”omega用低哑的声音哭求着，castiel难以相信这是从自己嘴巴里发出的声音，以前他也曾独自捱过发情期，但是没有哪一次像这样，欲火如此强烈，无论用前面还是后面都难以高潮。燃烧的情欲驱使着他像个不知廉耻的婊子一样，向任何一个有结的生物张开双腿，祈求被插入，被填满。  
  
“我不能，Cas，还记得吗，你不想要”dean无动于衷的说“我不能不顾你的意愿——强奸你”  
  
“不，没有，我想要”castiel不明白自己已经如此低声下气了，alpha为什么还不来操他。“你想要什么，Cas，说清楚”dean依旧不依不饶。  
  
“我想要你…在我里面、操我”castiel喘息着，断断续续的说。  
dean粗暴的扯过他的头发，让他起身形成一个跪趴的姿势，完全不顾Omega还在颤抖着、根本跪不住的腿根，毫不留情的对着他圆润挺翘的屁股狠狠打了几下。可怜的Omega被这样突如其来的抽打搞得全身一颤，好不容易跪住的双腿一抖，又软软的趴回了床上。“你想要我操你吗，Cas？你想让我——强奸你”dean压到他身上，贴近他的耳朵问，勃起的阴茎隔着一层薄薄的布料顶在Omega湿漉漉的臀缝间。  
  
“嗯啊——”castiel难耐的呻吟着，他被alpha这样粗暴的对待，身下的淫水却滴得更欢了，他撅着屁股。努力向后贴去，讨好似的扭动着自己被打的泛红发麻的屁股，他臀缝间流出来的汁液蹭到了dean的裤子上，把那里染上了一小块色情的水渍。  
  
“插进来”omega请求着，扭着腰不停地向后蹭着alpha的阴茎。  
dean却放开了他，castiel不解的回过头，dean解开腰带，只拉下了一点点裤子，露出蓄势待发的阴茎，悠闲的躺到大床上，“来舔我，如果我开心了，或许愿意插一插你那个水流个不停的小淫穴”  
  
这番话让castiel觉得十分羞辱，但是想到这无理要求背后的可能性，却让他的阴茎翘得更高了，dean看出了他的变化，不由得冷哼一声，拽过castiel将他的头朝自己下身按去“快点，别让我说第二遍”  
  
dean爱死了castiel脸上挂着受辱不甘的神色却还是乖乖把他的阴茎含进去的样子，这绝对是人生中值得珍藏的一刻。  
  
“把你的屁股挪过来”dean命令道。castiel嘴巴里被塞满了，但他还是艰难的照做了。dean捏着omega丰满柔软的臀肉，揉圆搓扁玩了好一阵子，然后灵活柔软的舌头舔进了omega还挂着水渍的穴口。“啊——”castiel高声呻吟着，来不及咽下的口水顺着dean的阴茎流了出来，dean不满他的分心，拍打了两下臀瓣，舌头也抽了出来，castiel立刻不满地扭动着身体。  
“还想继续就老实点”dean威胁他。castiel点点头，把口中的肉棒吞吃得更深了，dean又继续舔他，直到灼热柔软的内壁像是张不满足的小嘴似的收缩着，似乎饥渴的等待着什么东西把它快点填满。  
dean觉得自己也快射了，他又拍了一下castiel的屁股，示意他停下来。castiel抬起头，嘴角还挂着来不及吞下的前液，一脸色情又懵懂的样子。  
  
“哦，操”dean觉得面对这样的castiel，自己现在就算什么都不做也能射出来。“背对着我坐下来，我要看着你的小淫穴吃下我的大鸡巴”  
  
castiel茫然的点点头，背对着dean跨坐在他身上，湿润柔软的蜜穴慢慢的吞吃下巨大的阳物，穴口被撑得满满的。castiel的呼吸全乱了，张着嘴巴呻吟，口水流下来滴到自己胸前，他情不自禁的伸手去揉自己的乳尖“嗯呃、啊～”castiel呻吟得更大声了。  
  
dean把castiel的小动作全看在眼里，“坏omega，这么淫荡”dean向上挺动得更狠了，castiel尖叫着，射出了一小滩已经很稀薄的精液。  
射精之后的castiel全身乏力，支持不住地倒在dean身上。dean换了一个姿势，让omega躺下，撑开他的大腿，又快又狠的操干着湿润开放的小穴。  
dean打定主意要把castiel当成泄欲工具那样使用，毕竟这就是他本来的归宿。但当他听到omega带着哭腔和鼻音的求饶“不行、不、太快了…”，还是于心不忍地放轻了力道。他放缓了速度，有了之前的铺垫，粗长的阴茎稍稍用力就顶开了omega的生殖腔，熟练的将精液灌了进去，castiel像只餍足的猫一样发出了心满意足的哼哼声。  
  
castiel早就精疲力尽的睡过去了，dean抱着他，轻柔的舔着omega香甜的腺体，最终还是没有咬下去。


	4. Chapter 4

dean从卧室里出来，benny已经在楼下等他了“呦，舍得出来了”看到dean衣衫不整的样子，benny调侃道。  
  
dean翻了个小小的白眼“你来很久了吗？”随手拉开一把椅子坐了下来。  
“没有，刚到”benny把几页文件放到桌子上“都查清楚了”  
dean匆匆翻了一下，里面的内容让他不禁皱起了眉头“谢了，兄弟，这次我欠你的”  
“别客气”benny毫不在意的说，给了dean一个‘我懂的’的笑容，“那我先走了啊，就不耽误你了。”  
  
  
几日前——  
dean漫不经心的随手翻着Crowley送给他的拍卖目录，Sam下周要回来了，dean想着也许可以挑些新奇的小玩意送给他宝贝弟弟的未婚妻，但他万万没想到会在里面看到他日思夜想的那个人，即使多年未见，dean还是能一眼认出他——有着惊人的蓝眼睛，名叫castiel的omega并不十分常见。  
  
“喂，crowley”dean拨通了电话。  
“嗨，松鼠？真难得……”  
dean没空跟他周旋“我要那个omega，现在”  
“哦，抱歉，亲爱的，这我做不了主，拍卖已经开始了。你知道的，价高者得”  
“该死”dean根本没心情听Crowley废话，他挂断手机，飞奔出去，驾驶着宝贝车的途中给benny打了个电话……  
  
  
castiel感觉像被人打个响指爆掉又重塑那样浑身酸痛，他茫然的环顾四周，试图在狼藉中找到自己的衣物，然后想起他根本没有衣服，又联想到自己这几天遭遇，想到自己被迫当着陌生alpha的面发情，想到自己口中说出的那些淫词浪语……  
castiel自暴自弃的捂着脸又重新躺回已经被他毁了的床单上，他太累了，不知不觉竟又睡着了。再次醒来的时候，他发现自己躺在一个温暖的胸膛里，身上黏糊糊的感觉消失了，一定是在他睡着的时候被清理过了，alpha保护性的搂着他的腰，仿佛怕他在睡梦中消失，伴侣间会有的姿势，这一刻castiel恍惚觉得自己是被爱着的。  
  
皎洁的月光透过窗帘洒落几缕银辉到床上，castiel借着这点光线打量身边的人，alpha的呼吸平稳顺畅，浓密的睫毛颤动了几下，在他脸上投下一小片阴影，被众神亲吻过的脸庞上洒落的小雀斑，更增添了一点生动，然后castiel注意到了那张红润、饱满的嘴唇，看起来就像一个吻，他在不久前还体验了被它亲吻的感觉，哦，还有带给他无数煎熬与欢愉的舌头……最妙的是alpha的气味，闻起来似曾相识，像他很小的时候，在潮湿的雨天窝在燃着炉火的木房子里读童话书，干燥温暖，像家一样。castiel渴望有一个真正的家已经太久了。  
  
castiel觉得是自己太悲观了，情况或许不会那么糟，到目前为止alpha对他还挺好的，除了在床上有些粗暴，但这粗暴确实让他更容易高潮。  
想到alpha是怎样强硬的扯着他的头发，从背后狠狠贯穿他，给他灭顶的快感——castiel惊讶的察觉到自己的下身竟又有了湿意，他对自己敏感又放荡的身体感到羞惭而愤怒，难道自己真的变成了他们口中不知廉耻的婊子了吗，这些年他赌气似的固执地保持着单身就是为了沉默地对抗这种不实的指控。  
castiel僵直的躺着，希望它自己消退下去，然而并没有用。最后castiel不得不转过身，伸出手偷偷的抓住自己的小兄弟，用并不舒适，甚至是感到疼痛的力度抚慰着自己，这不是为了享受而是为了惩罚。  
身后的alpha动了动，有一瞬间castiel以为自己吵醒了他，不过没有，身旁的人只是咂咂嘴，换了个姿势。看你对我做了什么，castiel绝望的想，自己不过是被人买下的一个玩具，刚刚居然还幻想着跟他组成家庭。可笑的omega激素，让他放下尊严和是非，只想着alpha的屌。不过好在他及时清醒了过来，不会被这种虚假的幸福蒙骗了……睡梦中的alpha并不知道身边的omega脑海里经历了怎样的天人交战。  
  
dean以为经过一场火热的性爱他们之间已经冰释前嫌了，谁知omega的态度又变得冷淡抵触起来，甚至对他出言不逊，公然挑战alpha的权威。dean一把抓住castiel的脖子把他按到枕头里，对着他的屁股噼里啪啦一顿打“你应该对我展示一点尊重，omega，别忘了这里谁是主人”castiel艰难的点了点头，dean把他捞起来，omega两只眼睛水汪汪的，委屈巴巴的看着他。dean差点又要心软，强撑着说道“快点下楼，别让我等太久”  
  
“你不能命令我，我不是你的仆人”omega依旧嘴硬。  
“你不是我的仆人，是我的奴隶，还记得吗，我买了你”  
“放我走，钱我会还你的”dean对castiel的说法感到好笑“还我？怎么还我，每天打五份工，一直工作到80岁？嗯？”  
看到omega一时语塞，dean顺势给他出了个坏主意“留下来为我工作吧”  
“工作？你要我做什么呢”castiel不解的问。  
“很简单，就是每天打扫打扫房子，做做饭什么的”dean随口说。当个好妻子，做我孩子的母亲。当然这个隐藏条件dean没有说出来。  
castiel还不太清醒的脑袋转了一下，觉得这波交易不亏，反正自己也没什么好失去的了，于是他点点头，说“好”   
dean喜不自禁“那就这样定了”  
正欲起身，castiel抓住了他的衣角“我、我还没有衣服”  
dean在衣柜里一阵翻找，居然翻出了不知道哪一任前任留下来的女仆装。dean把它扔给omega，castiel定睛一看，差点没晕过去，这家伙肯定存心想整他。  
“没有别的衣服了吗，我可以先穿你的”castiel抗议。  
“没有！!要么穿这个，要么什么也别穿”dean强硬的拒绝了他“再说也挺合适你现在的身份的”dean笑了笑“快点穿上吧”  
  
castiel羞耻得想要找个地缝钻进去，他虽然不胖，衣服也有一定的弹性，但毕竟他一个男性要勉强塞进女士服装里还是很别扭，裙子太短太紧了，害他一直夹着腿，双手使劲把裙摆往下拉，背后的拉链也拉不上，露出一大片春光。  
  
dean看见走出来的castiel不由得停下了手上的动作，如果说不穿衣服的omega是色情的，那穿着情趣制服的omega就是色情之王。  
“嗯哼”dean咳嗽了一下“坐下吧”  
castiel僵硬的坐到旁边椅子上，双手依旧死死的拽着裙子。“吃饭，难不成要我喂你？”dean见他丝毫没有要动的意思。  
  
castiel瞪着他不说话，dean把他拉到自己大腿上，“啊—”castiel差点失去平衡叫了出来。  
“还以为你哑巴了”dean叉了一小块牛肉递到castiel嘴边“张嘴”castiel不情愿的张开嘴咬下食物，dean的手在他屁股上轻轻拧了一下，向上抚摸着他光裸着的后背，温热的手掌让castiel暴露在微凉空气中的背部一阵颤栗。  
  
dean依旧不紧不慢的喂着castiel，反倒是castiel耐不住性子，嫌这样太慢了。他很久没好好吃过饭，食欲被彻底勾起来了。  
“愿意自己吃了吗”dean问他，castiel点点头，alpha放他回到自己的位置，castiel不顾形象地狼吞虎咽起来。  
  
castiel感受到放在肩上的手，不解的抬起头，dean俯身亲了亲他被食物塞得鼓鼓的、像松鼠一样可爱的脸颊“我去上班了，等我回来。”  
castiel的心思还沉浸在食物中，木然的点点头。dean被他这幅傻乎乎的样子逗乐了，忍不住又啄了他一下，“晚上见，Cas”


	5. Chapter 5

castiel不见了。  
dean快气疯了。一开始他以为有人闯了进来，但当他看到主卧大开的衣柜门和扔在地上的衣服，就知道发生了什么。  
  
castiel拖着受伤的脚已经走了大半个小时，依旧没绕出这个设计复杂，每栋房子看起来又都很相似的住宅区。天已经快黑了，再这样下去，很快alpha就会发现他不见了，如果被抓住了……想象中的情景让他不禁打了个寒颤。正好前面终于来了一辆车，他知道这样做很冒险，但是没有办法，他只能试一试。  
  
  
dean的引擎声飘远了，castiel立刻放下食物，他扯着可笑的裙子飞快的跑到楼上，腿还有点发飘，但他顾不上那么多。  
castiel趴在窗上，注视着dean的车子逐渐远去，最后彻底消失在视野中。他赶紧脱下了该死的女仆装，不得不说这费了他好大一番功夫。然后在衣柜里随便翻出一件衬衫和一条牛仔裤换上，虽然不是完全合身，但至少他现在看起来像个正常人，不必担心走在路上被人当成变态暴露狂了。  
唯一的手机被dean带走了，castiel来到书房，打开电脑，试了好几次也没猜对密码。该死的，就是说他连现在自己在哪都不知道。冷静下来，会有办法的，他这样告诉自己。castiel在屋子里乱转，毫不意外的大门锁了，不过通向花园的后门开着，也许是alpha忘了，也许是怕他太闷特意留的。  
castiel欣喜的冲出去，在杂货间找了把梯子，像个拙劣的盗贼一样颤颤巍巍的爬上墙头，中途掉了一只拖鞋，不过他懒得再回头去拣，索性把另一只也踢了。  
再见了！囚笼！兴许是被胜利的喜悦冲昏了头脑，他跳下去的时候不慎扭到了脚。  
  
车在castiel面前停了下来，一个男人探出头来“怎么了，伙计？”benny看着眼前赤着脚、形容狼狈的omega，不禁皱了皱眉头。  
“嗨，抱歉，能让我搭会车吗”castiel闻到了男人的味道，是个alpha，他捏了捏口袋里的小刀，这是他从屋子里顺来的，虽然真有什么事估计也起不了什么作用，但至少此刻给了他跟男人搭话的勇气。  
男人一挥手“上来吧”  
“多谢”castiel跌跌撞撞的爬进后座。  
“你的脚怎么了”benny问他。  
“没什么，不小心扭到了”  
“你要去哪”  
“嗯…我…”castiel自己也不清楚应该去哪。  
“你的alpha呢”  
“唔…他…我”benny见他这幅支支吾吾、难以启齿的样子，便在心里认定了他是个被混蛋alpha抛弃的小可怜，没有再追问“我要去我朋友家，你可以先在他那整理一下，别担心，他人很好。”  
“好，好的”castiel从后视镜里偷看他，男人一直专注的开着车，没什么图谋不轨的倾向，心里稍稍松了一口气。  
  
等到castiel察觉到不对劲的时候似乎已经太迟了些，这条路似乎有点熟悉，就在他试图在混乱的脑海中把情况梳理清楚时——车停了。  
这房子真熟悉，如果castiel没记错的话，他不久之前才从这逃出去。  
真见鬼，这世上有那么多人，为什么偏偏他们是朋友！乘两人说话的空，castiel打算打开车门偷偷溜走，显然，这个愚蠢的计划注定不会成功的。  
  
castiel被暴怒的alpha关进房间里“待会收拾你！”  
dean撂下这一句话走了，任凭castiel拍打着门大叫道“你不能这样对我，这是非法监禁。放我出去！混蛋”castiel叫得口干舌燥，结果根本没人理他，索性收了声，气鼓鼓的坐到床上，诅咒起不公正的命运来，想到他这些天的离奇遭遇，连好莱坞的三流编剧都不敢这么写。  
就在castiel神游物外的时候，dean回来了，他脸色阴沉，直接推倒了omega，抓住他的腿，“放开我！”castiel条件反射的掏出小刀一阵乱挥。  
“该死！”dean放开了他，反手打掉了凶器，手臂上被划了一道小小的口子。  
“对不起，alpha，我不是故意的”castiel吓得立刻蜷缩成一团。  
  
就在dean急得要报警的时候，benny把castiel送了回来。  
“也许你们之间有什么误会，跟他好好聊一聊吧”benny劝道。  
dean打算听取好友的建议，但首先要看下castiel的伤，万万没想到没想到castiel会攻击他。dean看着那把掉落的餐刀，下午的时候他还用它把牛排切成小块喂castiel吃下去，现在却变成了对付自己的武器，真可笑。  
  
castiel根本不是alpha的对手，他被dean扣住双手，扯了衣服“需要我提醒你吗，你差点被人当性奴卖了。我以为你会吸取教训，显然没有。”  
dean一边说着，一边不顾castiel的挣扎，继续扒着他的裤子“你真是个婊子，不是嘛，随便上陌生人的车——不穿内裤”dean的手指探进omega柔软温热的小穴，弯曲指节来回扣挖着，castiel立刻像触电那样颤抖起来，小穴也分泌出一些情液，身体正在自动地为即将到来的侵犯做好准备。castiel讨厌他的omega本能。  
“便于邀请他们在车后座干你，只要脱了裤子就能操进去”castiel想要争辩，但碰到dean的目光，仅存的理智告诉他现在不是辩解的好时机。  
  
“你就喜欢被这样对待，对吗？别着急，我马上就满足你”dean的技术很好，手指不停的搅动抽插着，castiel很快爽的有些忘乎所以，粉色的嘴唇微张着喘息，挺翘的丰臀不自觉地摇摆着，却挨了alpha一记毫不留情的掌掴。“不是让你享受的，骚货”dean冷酷地说道，然而castiel却觉得自己更兴奋了。  
  
dean抽出了手指，上面还裹着omega分泌的淫液。castiel看着它，想起它刚刚在身体里翻搅的感觉，不由得小腹一阵紧绷，勃起的阴茎挺立着，下面又开始流水了，他无力地瘫倒在床上，dean用刚才抠挖过他小穴的手指按在了castiel干燥的嘴唇上，将情液涂在上面，omega的嘴唇立刻变得潮湿莹润起来，看上去颓废又糜艳，dean将手指伸进嘴巴里，粗鲁地玩弄起他的舌头，castiel最后一点反抗的念头也被情欲的浪潮扑灭了，他乖乖的将手指含进嘴里舔吸，饥渴的样子看起来十分色情。  
  
可是dean还是那副不为所动的样子，等他将上面的淫水舔得差不多了，立刻把手指抽了回来。“起来，婊子，现在你该为客人服务了”他说。  
  
castiel艰难而又不情愿的起身，“跪到地上去，别让你的淫水毁了我的床单”dean趾高气昂的命令着。  
castiel犹豫了一下，最终还是听从了alpha的话，好在地毯厚实柔软，他的膝盖勉强支持得住。dean的勃起的阴茎正对着他，alpha向前挺腰，龟头不断的戳弄着omega红润的唇瓣。  
“快点，张开你的嘴，公主”dean催促。终于，castiel喘息着，伸出湿软的舌头，试探地舔了上去。dean抓着他的头发，把所有的呜咽都堵回了喉咙里。castiel费力地吞吐着口中的性器，底下的手不老实地抚慰着自己的小兄弟，这一切小动作都被dean看在眼里，他用脚踢开了castiel的手，omega立刻欲求不满地哼哼起来，他吐出口中粗大的性器“求你了，alpha，帮帮我”事已至此，他顾不上面子，毫无廉耻地祈求着。  
“怎么帮”dean玩味的笑着“这样吗？”alpha双手环胸，用赤裸的脚踩踏着他的下体，恶意地挤压着那个充血肿胀的小家伙。castiel大声的呻吟着，疼痛和快感同时袭击了他，眼泪不受控制的流了出来，加上他自己的口水和dean涂抹上去的前液，那张漂亮的脸蛋此刻看上去狼狈不堪。  
  
“喜欢吗，Cas”adean问他。castiel迷茫的点点头，随即又摇摇头。  
“别忘了你的工作，omega”dean提醒道。castiel双眼迷离的舔着眼前的性器，他的舌头湿润又柔软，上面裹着亮晶晶的津液。  
dean的脚趾向下划过敏感的会阴，塞进了omega还在张阖的小穴里，“啊——”castiel停下了动作，屈辱带来了异样的快感，仿佛一阵电流穿过，他全身乏力的趴倒在地上，腰部塌陷，屁股撅着，皮肤被情欲蒸腾出一片片诱人的红晕。  
“爽吗，Cas，就这样让你高潮，怎么样”dean仿佛一个无情的审判者，凌迟着他的欲望。“不，不要”castiel呻吟着，无力挣扎。  
dean抽出脚趾，轻轻踢了他一下，让他翻过身摊在地毯上。“你不是喜欢自慰嘛，现在给你个机会，玩给我看”castiel震惊的看着他。  
“或许要我帮帮你？”dean伏下身。  
“不”castiel艰难地抚慰起自己可怜的阴茎。“用后面”alpha再次命令道。castiel自暴自弃的闭上了眼，他完全湿透了，连腿根都泛着淫荡的水光。omega的双腿大开，右手用力地掰开那道密缝，展示着那个水润光泽的小洞，另一只手在湿润的穴口摩擦，指尖沾满了泌出的淫液。  
  
“你真美，Cas”dean赞叹道，俯下身跟他接吻，唇舌翻搅，身下的人扭得像一条失水的鱼，齿间泄出的呻吟听起来更加淫靡了。castiel觉得自己仿佛灵魂出窍了，飞到半空中，冷眼旁观这一场混乱不堪的情事，身体却还沉浸其中无法自拔。  
  
castiel用力的插着自己，恨不得把手指全部塞进去。“你会弄伤自己的，Cass”最终，alpha大发慈悲帮了他，dean抚慰着他的阴茎，有些粗糙的指尖不断摩擦着敏感的铃口，castiel很快射了出来，穴里也喷涌出一大波汁液，打湿了身下的地毯。  
castiel大口喘着气，他还没从如此激烈的高潮中缓过神来。dean的性器正对着他的脸，alpha正在为自己手淫，过了一会儿——castiel对时间已经没什么概念了，喷射出的白浆洒到了他的脸上，甚至纤长浓密的睫毛上也挂上了一点。  
castiel疲倦的眨着眼，一时间没分辨出这是什么，他伸出手沾了一点放进嘴里，品位良久，才发现原来是精液。  
他躺在地毯上，嘴巴和下身已经麻木了，但是脚踝的疼痛却越发明显，生了锈的脑子转了又转，才隐约想起自己之前好像扭伤了脚。  
  
“你真脏，omega，记得把地毯洗干净”dean踢开了躺着的castiel，双脚跨过他的身体，头也不回地走了出去。


	6. Chapter 6

castiel对他面前的美食完全没有兴趣。  
  
“你为什么不尝尝，Cas，味道好极了，连苍蝇都会同意我的观点”dean挤了挤眼睛。  
咔哒一声，Castiel放下刀叉“我应该赞美你的幽默吗?好的。非常有趣，还有哪些笑话，我迫不及待地想听”omega讽刺地说道。  
dean耸耸肩“好吧，cas，我不明白你为什么总这么闷闷不乐的，至少告诉我应该怎么办吧？”  
“也许我早就告诉过你了。”castiel盯着盘子里的食物“很简单，让我离开这儿”  
alpha的表情发生了变化。“我不能那么做”Dean坚定地说道。  
“为什么!”他们已经就这个问题纠缠好久了。  
  
“为什么?你失忆了吗，omega?你欺骗了我，而我正试着去原谅你！这就是我应得到的感谢?当你应该跪下来求我原谅的时候就是这种态度?”Dean一掌拍在桌子上，对面的castiel不禁战栗了一下。  
  
dean放缓了语气“看，Cas，我只想让我们好好相处，我们—— ”   
“我们?”Castiel打断了dean，“对不起，我无法强迫自己假装什么事都没发生仍然感觉良好！”他站了起来“你永远都不会理解的。”  
  
“我正在试着理解，你就不能放下你高高在上的态度，告诉我到底哪错了吗！”Dean也从座位上站起来向他大喊。  
  
“那好，我会告诉你哪错了。除了被剥夺的自由外，让我告诉你我必须忍受的 离开我的朋友，陌生的环境，而且我现在是某个人的奴隶，多可笑，奴隶制已经废除了100多年了。我的尊严一文不值——”Castiel哽咽了。  
“你把我带到这里，然后我生命中的一切都毁了。你可以戏弄我，羞辱我，而我应该对你的一点仁慈感激涕零。”Castiel抓着桌角的手颤抖着。  
  
dean站在那里，冷冷的看着他“所以你认为这都是我的错?”  
castiel顿了一下，没有回答。  
“太好了！在我为你做了一切之后，你却只是站在这指责我? ”Dean推了一下桌子，导致所有东西都哗啦落在地上碎成了一片。“没错，我就是个混蛋，我是个自私、麻木不仁的混蛋。知道吗?我根本不在乎你是如何破碎的，我只在乎我们的交易，毕竟你是我买过最贵的东西”  
  
“我没资格指责任何人”Castiel抓着自己的胸口，试图阻止胸膛不断蔓延的疼痛“我只是指责自己的愚蠢，我根本毫无价值”  
  
不，Cas，永远不要这么贬低自己。但最终，Dean只是叹了口气“……我会如你所愿，但是是在你履行应尽的职责后。我要去睡觉了，做你想做的事，但明早八点时我希望能准时吃到早餐”Castiel默默地点点头。  
  
“我们说清楚了吗?”   
Cas再次点头“是、是的，alpha”  
“叫我dean，或者先生”  
“是的，先生”  
“那么，晚安，castiel。”不知怎么，dean公事公办的语气让castiel觉得心里有些刺痛。  
  
早餐期间，两个人除了互道早安之外再没有任何交谈。Castiel不知道这是好事还是坏事，能安稳地吃饭当然是件好事，但dean的冷淡让他没什么胃口，castiel用手指拨弄着叉子，他越来越无法忍受空气中的压抑，或许主动与Dean进行谈话会好一点。  
  
“你今天有工作吗？”Castiel问道。Dean正在喝着咖啡，他宽松的白色睡袍下只穿了一条灰色短裤。 castiel一抬头就看见了迪恩胸膛裸露的大片肌肤，他的思想有一瞬间背叛了他。  
不！他现在只是为Dean工作，没有其他的！  
  
Dean瞥了他一眼，放下杯子，“我总是有工作要做的。”  
Castiel点点头，alpha翻开了另一页报纸。一个不错的开场，至少他们没有再对彼此大喊大叫，但castiel还是觉得无所适从，他就像车灯前面的一只鹿，深陷在沥青里，而Dean就在方向盘后面，他等待着男人宣判他的命运。  
  
“待会我会留一份你要做的事情清单，你最好努力工作，这是我们协议的一部分——除非你忘记了”Dean低头读着报纸，说话时也没有抬头看Castiel一眼。  
  
“没有，我记得。”Castiel回答。  
“很好，如果不能坚持下来，你不会有第三次机会”dean扔下报纸“你不想回到那地方去吧”  
“我不想，dean”Castiel低下头，温顺的说。  
dean站了起来“那你就应该做得更好，castiel，我不是个很有耐心的人，别再浪费我的时间了”说完，dean离开了餐桌。  
“是的，先生” castiel平静的回答着，掩饰着自己的痛苦，手掌却抽动着用力攥紧了叉子。  
之后的时间过得飞快且模糊，真如dean所说的那样，他们再没有过超出主仆关系之外的接触。  
  
  
已经快9点了，Dean还没从卧室里出来。“也许他已经醒了但懒得起床，或者他正在用手机查看电子邮件和短信而忘了时间……”castiel一边想着，一边将食物摆上托盘“而我有义务提醒他按时吃早餐”  
  
Castiel挺了挺背，抓住门把手扭了过去。  
  
如果时光可以倒流，他希望自己从未打开过那扇门。   
“早上好，先生—— ”Castiel转向床边，发现Dean正躺在床上，赤身裸体。他的手正放在他那个能让任何一个alpha引以为豪的尺寸上滑动着。Castiel瞪大了眼睛。  
  
当Dean注意到了Castiel的存在时，他的脸上写满了震惊，然后他迅速拉过被子遮住自己的关键部位。“你她妈的在干什么，castiel?”Dean喊道“没人教过你进别人房间前要敲门吗，还是你觉得在这张床上睡过就成了主人!”。   
Castiel向后退了几步，“我不是、我很抱歉！”Castiel慌张地跑了出去，没有回头。  
  
dean轻易的就击溃了castiel这些天的努力和决心。  
他试图说服自己不要哭，但这很难。  
直到dean敲响他的房门，castiel确信由于自己鲁莽，他将丧失掉最后一次机会。  
  
“晚饭做好了吗，我快饿死了”dean拍门的力道渐渐小了下去，似乎是在犹豫，他从来就不擅长道歉“还有，我早上说的话可能有点重了”  
  
没有回答，蠢货，Cas也许永远不想再理你了。在dean失落地正准备离开时，门开了，探出一个毛茸茸的脑袋“你想吃什么？”omega对他露一个微笑，仿佛之前的龃龉不曾发生。谢天谢地。  
“苹果派！”dean后知后觉的发现这么积极的回应有失他作为老板的风范，于是收敛了快抑制不笑容。


End file.
